Aburrimiento
by ShadowDianne
Summary: En respuesta al reto de Illusion's Invisible   MyrtlexRowena...En fin,decidme qué os parece
1. Chapter 1

Hoola,sé que he estado desaparecida durante mucho tiempo...la vida real y sus exámenes me han mantenido alejada de esto durante un tiempo,he acabado de terminar y volveré a estar disponible a partir del domingo(mañana en mi franja horaria)ya que pretendo descansar. Pero tranquilo todo el mundo, enseguida volveré a escribir mi Bellice y retomaré todas las conversaciones dejadas a medias (ejem) Esto es una respuesta al Reto Invisible de Ilusion's. No suelo hacer este tipo de cosas, me gusta hacer las mismas parejas... pero la idea de esto me atrajo. De forma que... un aplauso a las protas de este drabble

**Rated:K+**

**Pairing:Myrtle/Rowena**

**Palabras:500**

Aburrimiento

Siempre había sido todo igual, el mismo olor en el aire, los mismos espejos rotos, la misma humedad. Siempre era igual por que tú no cambiabas. Y, al no cambiar no sentías. No te quejabas, claro, odiabas sentir. El único reflejo que podías mostrar como sentimiento era el llanto. Lágrimas invisibles, fantasmales. Recuerdos de otra vida

Hasta que un día ella se perdió y entro en tus dominios, en tu escenario. Todos allí entraban porque se perdían. Y luego hacían lo posible por no volver a entrar. Pero ella entró una vez y otra, y otra. Y siempre te escuchaba. Cada vez que te lamentabas, que hablabas.

Y, sin darte cuenta, esos momentos que tenías con ella comenzaron a volverse necesarios. A ser una obligación, comenzaste a salir de tu escondite para ir al suyo. Juntas, risas fantasmales se dejaban oír. Suspiros salidos de pulmones vacíos.

Ella te contó su vergüenza, su miedo. Su ansia de olvidar quién fue, qué hizo. Tu le contaste tus inseguridades, tus miedos.

Y entonces... descubriste que ya no todo era igual. Que el único aburrimiento existente era cuando ella no estaba. Cuando no podías ver su pálida figura, sus ojos sabios, su porte.

Tuviste miedo, no dijiste nada, no hay prisa, dijiste. "No hace falta, no es importante."

Pero sí lo era.

Y cada vez que te miraba ansiabas juntarte a ella, ser una con ella. Ansiabas besarla, amarla, demostrarle que la querías. No querías que sufriera, no querías herirla. No querías alejarla. No lo querías.

Lo que tu no habías tenido en cuenta era algo importante, vital. Ella era quien era, la hija de quién había sido, digna heredera, lista, inteligente, sagaz. De forma que ella lo supo, lo sabía. Lo sabía cada vez que la mirabas, cada vez que pensabas en hacerla feliz, cada vez que tus labios se partían en pálidas sonrisas ella lo sabía.

Y también tenía miedo. Mucho. Porque ella también lo había sentido, el adiós del aburrimiento, el cambio de ambiente, la despedida de la soledad, la bienvenida del entendimiento.Y se consumía en el mismo fuego que tú; demasiado cerca para huir, demasiado lejos para lanzarse al vacío.

Y durante un tiempo el juego de luces y sombras continuó, reflejando corazones que ya no podían latir más.

Hasta que...

Hasta que el ansia, el conocimiento, la realidad, la fuerza, rompieron su dique, quebraron su muro. Ojos brillantes de amoción frente a pardos de miedo y deseo, pálidos labios buscaron los tuyos temblorosos, manos desvanecidas buscaron cuerpos invisibles, fantasmas y espectros, espíritus y apariciones, visiones e invocaciones se fundieron ante vuestros ojos, reuniéndose en una sola figura ante vosotras, creando la imagen más pura de amor. La de la persona amada.

Y cuando el resto te preguntan cómo te deshiciste del aburrimiento tú sonríes y la miras a ella, admirando su sonrisa, su gris figura, sus cálidos ojos.

Y ella te devuelve la mirada, sonriendo con la complicidad de una amiga y con los ojos de una amante.

Y sabes que la amas, y que ella lo hace.

Qué bien sienta escribir después de tanto tiempo... en fin,espero que os haya gustado. Como ya he dicho escribiré de nuevo mi habitual capítulo de Reescribiéndonos a partir de mañana (hora española) e, incluso, puede que suba varios capítulos ...

Review me please, es el maná de los escritores, el caldero del final del arcoiris, el boleto de loto premiado, el regalo inesperado... en fin, os hareís la idea.

See ya'


	2. Chapter 2Urgente

Make sure to copy and paste the petition below to make it your own story... We need this petition going around through everyone who is an active member on FF.

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

EagleRay

Shadowdianne


End file.
